Os Taisho
by DuquesaK
Summary: Inspirado no livro Os Reckenstein. Inu/Kag e um pouco de Ses/rin
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi brincava com seu cachorrinho no sofá.

-Tia Kaede, será que papai vai demorar a chegar? – perguntou à mulher idosa que estava a tricotar.

-Ele já deve estar chegando.

Kagome estava nos seus 15 anos. A idade da formação do corpo de menina para mulher e por isso estava na época desengonçada. O corte de cabelo também não era o certo para o seu tipo de rosto, que estava dividido em duas tranças pesadas e negras, a única coisa bonita no momento nela eram os olhos de um azul profundo.

A porta se abriu e entrou um homem aparentando estar com 40 anos. Seus olhos eram intensamente azuis mas revelavam amargura e tristeza. Stephen Higurashi já não tinha mais o olhar enérgico que tinha nos tempos de jovem. Desde que fora preso seus lábios se curvaram em um ritus amargo.

-Papai! – Kagome recebeu o pai com um beijo. – Não vai ficar preso no seu escritório vai? Afinal hoje é meu aniversário!

-Claro, minha filha.

Enquanto isso em um cassino...

-Mãe, não acredito que perdeu todo o dinheiro. – um rapaz de beleza rara reclamava com uma mulher a quem tinha puxado tamanha beleza.

-Daremos um jeito Inuyasha.

-Sra. Taisho, espero que tenha vindo pagar a dívida. – um senhor se dirigiu à bela mulher.

-Eu não tenho dinheiro no momento. Mas...

-Sua dívida é bem grande sra. E tem pouco tempo para pagar. – ele se retirou.

-Não se preocupe mãe, vou ver se consigo negociar com o dono do cassino, o Sr. Berg.

De volta à casa...

-Sr. Há um conde querendo falar com o Sr.

-Conde?

-Sim, conde Taisho.

Stephen arregalou os olhos.

-Mande-o para meu gabinete. Volto em breve minha filha.

Stephen abriu a porta do gabinete vendo o rapaz que logo reconheceu.

-Sr. Berg... – ele parou com os olhos arregalados – Stephen?

-Ora, ora... Inuyasha.

-Mas... eu vim falar com o Sr. Berg.

-Sou eu. Sim, Berg foi o nome que tive de adotar por causa de sua mãe.

-Stephen, não foi culpa da minha mãe. Fui eu! Eu era criança e quis fazer uma brincadeira! Fui eu que escondi as jóias na sua caixa.

Stephen soltou um riso. – Você nem sabe onde as jóias foram colocadas. Não tente acobertar sua mãe.

-Tudo bem Stephen, o que você quer para que paguemos nossa dívida? Você poderia nos dar mais tempo não é?

-Eu posso esquecer sua dívida... se, você der um nome honesto para minha filha, e se casar com ela.

-O que? – Inuyasha ficou atônito, não pensava de jeito nenhum em se casar. Amava sua liberdade e tinha várias aventuras com moçar diferentes a todo o tempo.

-É pegar ou largar.

-Tudo bem. – Inuyasha suspirou pensando na mãe.

-Vou falar com a minha filha e marcar a data. Será o mais rápido possível.

Inuyasha anuiu com a cabeça.

-Filha? – Stephen chamou Kagome.

-Sim pai?

-Venha até o meu gabinete, precisamos conversar.

-O que foi pai?

-Kagome, você vai se casar.

-O que? Mas... com quem?

-Com o conde Taisho.

-Mas porque pai? – lágrimas começaram a correr pelo rosto da jovem –Eu não quero.

-Filha, é o melhor pra você. Agora você vai ter um nome honesto. É o que você merece. Agora Kagome eu preciso te contar o porque de eu ter sido preso e termos que usar o nome dos nossos parentes Berg...


	2. Chapter 2

- Agora Kagome eu preciso te contar o porque de eu ter sido preso e termos que usar o nome dos nossos parentes Berg...

"Como você já sabe meu pai tinha muitas terras.Tínhamos boa condição financeira até que falimos. Então comecei a trabalhar como tutor de crianças de famílias ricas.

Um tempo depois que sua mãe morreu eu fui chamado para ser tutor do filho do segundo casamento do conde Taisho. Deixei você bebê com minha mãe e fui para o castelo Taisho. O conde Inu Taisho estava separado de sua segunda esposa Izayoi que estava na França com o filho deles Inuyasha, o conde quis pegar o filho para criá-lo pois achou que a mãe não era boa influência.

Assim comecei a educar o jovem Inuyasha mimado extremamente pela mãe, fiquei amigo do conde Inu Taisho e do filho de sua primeira e falecida esposa, Sesshoumaru, o mais honesto homem que já encontrei.

Então a esposa do conde voltou. Izayoi. Ela era linda. Pena que não tivesse a mesma beleza no seu interior.

Aquela mulher chamava a atenção de qualquer homem, e seu enteado não era uma exceção. O pobre Sesshumaru venerava sua madrasta. Não, ele nunca traiu o pai, Sesshoumaru tinha muito caráter, mas fazia tudo por ela.

Ah, Kagome, o que senti quando descobri que ela me amava. Eu, logo eu! Preferia mil vezes seu ódio. Para me afastar dela me comprometi com uma moça que achei que seria uma boa mãe para você mas acabei com tudo quando soube que ela teve um caso com um pintor enquanto estávamos noivos.

Izayoi despertou paixão em um conde brasileiro que ousadamente resolveu enfrentar o conde. Conde Taisho já senhor não resistiu às fortes emoções e morreu perdoando Izayoi.

Depois disso resolvemos nos casar. Sim, eu a amava também. E depois que desse o tempo de luto nos casaríamos. Foi quando descobri sua ligação com o pintor francês e sua cartas endereçadas a ele armando o golpe contra a pobre Danniele minha ex-noiva.

Fiquei irado, pedi Danielle em casamento de novo e falei pra Izayoi o quanto a desprezava pelo seu golpe sujo. Peguei minhas malas e fui embora. O que eu não sabia era que Izayoi com raiva de minha colocou algumas jóias dela no meu casaco dentro de minha mala. E assim eu fui preso. A pobre Danielle morreu pouco tempo depois..."

Sei que o capítulo tá curto, mas é só o resumo do passado entre o pai da Kagome e a Izayoi, só pra vocês entenderem, porque eu to resumindo a história. Beijinhos.


	3. Chapter 3

-Meu nome ficou sujo. Mas agora você vai se casar com o Inuyasha e vai receber um nome.

Kagome saiu em silêncio querendo ir pro quarto ficar sozinha e absorver tudo o que o pai tinha contado.

Alguns dias depois...

-Hoje é o casamento mãe. Vai ser rápido, volto em breve.

Kagome se vestiu para o casamento, seus olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

Quando parou em frente ao padre olhou para seu noivo e admirou-se por sua beleza.

Inuyasha deu uma olhada em sua noiva e estremeceu, iria se casar com a garota mais feia que já vira.

Depois do casamento Kagome foi até o escritório do pai pensar um pouco. Talvez casar não fosse tão ruim assim. A verdade é que tivera vontade de falar pro noivo que tentaria fazê-lo o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Respirou fundo pensando na nova vida que teria agora mas estremeceu quando ouviu passos e vozes entrando na sala. Não deveria estar ali então se escondeu atrás de um sofá fora do campo de visão de quem entrava.

Reconheceu a voz de seu noivo e outra voz masculina que não sabia de quem era.

-Ora, quem diria... o grande Inuyasha Taisho casado, heim?

-Nem me fale. Me casei com um monstro.

-Bem, agora ela é sua esposa...

-Nem morto que eu vou apresentá-la como minha esposa. Vou deixá-la em algum lugar afastado e fingir que esse casamento nunca aconteceu.

Kagome ouviu as vozes saindo da sala e se distanciando, o coração partido.

**Resposta às reviews:**

**ThaliCarvalho****:** Ei, seja bem-vinda! Bem em relação ao casamento o que se deve entender é que o pai da Kagome é um homem muito honesto, e seu nome limpo era de grande valor pra ele e naquela época também né. Depois do que a Izayoi fez eles tiveram que usar o sobrenome de outros parentes, o Berg. Casando com o Inuyasha, Kagome teria um nome limpo. E é isso que o pai de Kagome quer. Na verdade ele só quer o bem da filha apesar de não estar fazendo da maneira muito correta, obrigando-a a casar contra a sua vontade. ^^ espero que tenha entendido. E por favor continue acompanhando. Kisses.

**Ms. Higurashi Kagome****: **É, eu sei que é meio estranho ver a Izayoi fazendo tudo isso, porque normalmente ela é retratada como uma pessoa muito boa. Por isso no começo tinha pensado em colocar outro nome na personagem da mãe do Inuyasha. Mas por fim decidi ficar com a Izayoi mesmo.

**Misa Tenebrae****: **Obrigada por ler!

**Priy Taisho****: **Que bom que está gostando! Obrigada por ler.


	4. Chapter 4

Izayoi andava de um lado pro outro em seu quarto.

'Hum, então ele decidiu se vingar de mim... mas eu não vou dar esse prazer a ele.'

Foi até a cômoda e pegou um vidrinho que estava muito bem escondido. Colocou rápidas gotas em um copo com água, bebeu e esperou. Ele não teria o prazer da vingança pois ela não estaria mais ali para sofrer.

O veneno começou a fazer efeito e ela caiu no chão sentindo intensas dores.

-Mãe! – Rin filha de D. Ramos o conde brasileiro seu falecido marido, entrou correndo no quarto. Tinha puxado sua beleza mas ao contrário da mãe tinha uma alma boa e pura. – Mãe!

Na casa de Stephen...

-Conde!

-O que foi? – Inuyasha perguntou.

-Sua mãe está passando muito mal. Parece que ela tomou veneno!

-Como? – Inuyasha aflito pega um cavalo e corre em direção à sua casa.

-Filha, eu vou lá.- Stephen fala à filha.

-Tudo bem pai.

Inuyasha acabara desmaiando ao chegar em casa. Stephen entra no quarto da moribunda que abre os olhos quando ele se aproxima.

Ela estremece ao ver aqueles olhos profundos, que tanto sentiu falta.

-Água... por favor... – ela conseguiu gemer.

Stephen pega um copo e a ajuda a beber.

-Está feliz... vendo-me nesse estado? Agora que está sendo vingado... pode me perdoar?

-Não. Você estragou a minha vida. Me fez ser preso por uma coisa que eu não fiz. Meu nome honesto era tudo o que eu tinha. Maldita seja! Maldita se...

Stephen foi impedido por uma voz de criança.

-Por favor... não amaldiçoe a mamãe. Se ela fez tudo isso que o senhor a acusou, perdoe ela...

-... Tudo bem, os anjos falam através de seus lábios. – ele afagou a cabeça dela e pegou o terço que ela segurava. Ajoelhou-se do lado da mulher.

-Eu te perdôo pelo que me fez. Que minha maldição não pese sobre você no dia do julgamento.

Ela sorriu e por um instante toda a beleza da juventude voltou-lhe.

-Nos encontraremos em breve, Stephen. – Soltou seu último suspiro.


End file.
